Process operations, like those used in the oil and gas production industries, refining industries, petrochemical industries, etc., typically include significant equipment assets, such as pumps, heat exchangers, cooling towers, pipes, vessels, etc. The condition, health, integrity, and/or performance of such assets are essential to the efficiency and/or safety of processing plants.